reason to live
by sheero
Summary: okay i got a third chapter up! ... kharl revives rath (see final rest) and decides to give rath a reson to live... yaoi? rr plz...
1. prologe

~Kharl's castle~  
  
The demon alchemist paced around the halls of his castle. "ok I got the plan.now I need to execute it, and where the hell is Garfacky?!?"  
  
Ever since Rath killed himself Kharl had been finding a way to revive him. The white haired demon continued to pace around. His thoughts had been drifting towards Rath even more so recently.  
  
"That bastard! He goes off and kills himself without MY permission!! He might mean nothing to himself or to the dragons, but I need him ALIVE!! He's MINE!!!" Kharl continued to rant off to no one in particular while becoming more agitated. Eventually after about five minutes of yelling he started mumbling to himself how if Rath is dead then all his plans for him get screwed up.  
  
Just then a battered Garfacky stumbles into the corridor where Kharl was. The human was covered in his own blood and had twigs sticking out of his hair in all different directions. He pants and slowly walks over to Kharl holding his side. " Lord Kharl. *gasps for air* I got the things you wanted."  
  
The demon alchemist turned around just then noticing Garfacky's presence. "Ah! There you are! What took you so long?!" and with that the white haired demon took the items Garfacky was holding and frolicked off to revive Rath. "FINNALY!!" he said while skipping down the hall.  
  
" . . YES OF COURSE IM FINE LORD KHARL!!" Garfacky yells after him. "Thanks for thinking about how I feel." and with that he passed out on the floor from over exhaustion.  
  
~in another section of Kharl's castle~  
  
After running out of the room Kharl starts his revival spell.  
  
Holding a check list Kharl begins his ever view of his spell.  
  
"Ok! 1. Summon body. 2. Revive Rath back to life. 3. Sleep spell so I wont get killed when he wakes up!" the last item on Kharl's list was definitely a safety precaution as Rath is always easy to anger. The demon alchemist having pepped himself up about Rath being alive again finally goes into action.  
  
"Kay Rath! Time to say bye bye to hell!" with that Kharl begins to chant about his spells. An eerie green light appears in front of him that slowly materializes into Rath's dead body. (A.N. not the mutilated version mind you . I decided to change it a bit ) still focusing completely on the task at hand Kharl finishes muttering the revival spell. After a few seconds Rath's eyes slowly flutter ( A.N. gotta love that word ) open.  
  
The black haired dragon knight slowly regains his consciousness wondering where he was and how he got there. " Wha." he looks around the room franticly and notices Kharl standing there smiling at him. Rath's eyes widen at the thought of being unconscious in front of the demon, and what things he could have done to him. "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!"  
  
"oops.sleeping spell." Kharl said to himself. The white haired demon alchemist mutters a short spell and continues to smile as Rath passes out on the floor. Kharl then moves over to Rath's sleeping body and brushes the hair out of his eyes. "You're my demon now." 


	2. tormented rath

A reason to live  
Ch2  
  
~Rath's POV~  
  
"guh." opening my eyes I realize that.A. I am not dead. and B. I'm in a bed. I sit up and try to remember what the hell happened.  
  
And that's when I remember.Kharl. "That bastard!" I yell. Has to bring me back to life. I was happier dead.  
  
"Hello my demon." says a voice to my left.  
  
I look in the direction of the voice fearing on who it was. And. I was right. That damn alchemist. "I'm not your demon." I growl at him.  
  
Kharl smirks and leans over towards me. "Of course you are my demon. What else would you be?"  
  
I twitch and growl louder. The thought of being his ANYTHING made me retch.  
  
"TIME TO GET UP!" Kharl yells suddenly thoroughly freaking me out as he rips the covers off of the bed I'm lying in.  
  
"W..w-what?" I stutter confusedly. He smiles happily and pushes me off the bed with a thud.  
  
"Time to get up," he replies. "Can't have you sitting around all day now can we?"  
  
Looking up from my position on the floor I glare at him. I am REALLY going to learn to hate that smile of his.  
  
~Kharl's POV~  
  
He glares at me. how cute. I just smile more in response knowing that it will piss the hell out of him.  
  
"Up, Up, Up!" I say loudly and drag him off the floor. Needless to say he spazes when I touch him and falls back onto the floor. He glares at me when I start to snicker.  
  
"You know what I'm going to ask, right Kharl?" he says to me with a deadly tone. man he needs to lighten up. I'll have to fix that for him.  
  
"Know what?" I respond playing dumb. He just growls. I know his I'm treading on thin ice.he'll snap soon and try to kill me if I don't stop. but . it's so much fun to piss him off!!  
  
"Why did you bring me back?" he practically growls out. I smirk at him and turn to leave. "Don't turn your back on me demon!" he yells.  
  
I look over my shoulder and give him my most evil smirk. "I brought you back because your mine.and thus have no right to take your life without MY permission." With that I leave and lock the door behind me. I can hear him yell at me through the door as I walk back to my study. He'll have to cool down some before I let THAT cannon loose in my castle.  
  
~Rath~  
  
After about thirty minutes of yelling I decide to shut up. I sit there in with my back to the door smoldering with hatred.  
  
How DARE that demon. say that I belong to HIM? I can't do anything without HIS permission?!  
  
My thoughts go back to normal depressed mode and I think: I'm just a puppet to him too. I look around the room for anything sharp to end it all again.  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
My. Fucking. God. There is virtually NOTHING sharp in this room.however there is a bathroom, an empty bird cage, and of course the bed. And that's it. Kharl is so~o dead when I get out of here.. I begin glaring at the door again waiting for someone to unlock it so I can vent my anger . at them.  
  
~Kharl~  
  
Rath... what an interesting demon.  
  
I smirk to myself. If only he knew how much he means to me. I've left him in that room for about three hours now and am watching Garfacky clean the kitchen and am petting Sinistora's head. Such a good dog.  
  
"KHARL-SAMA!" Garfacky yells. And snaps me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" I question smiling sweetly. Garfacky just give me that look that tells me that he doesn't believe my smile at all. Eh heh heh.. "What do you plan to do with Rath know?" he asks in a board tone.  
  
"Keep him here of course." I tell him. "I'll make him see his demonic way and he'll join us. simple as that."  
  
He glares at me. "Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
Shit. "Fine. Fine. I want to find out why that stuck up bastard killed himself." I growl out at him. He always seems to find out when I lie.  
  
"And then.?" he questions.  
  
". . good question." I reply. I actually haven't thought it out that far. I guess he could stay if he wants.  
  
Garfacky sighs. "Should I let him out Kharl-sama?"  
  
I smile again. "Go ahead" I say.  
  
'Everything is always so much more fun when Rath is around.'  
  
~TBC~  
  
Sheero: *whoops* I updated!!! Not like any of you care!!! It sucks!!!  
  
Rath: it sure as hell does.  
  
Sheero: *slaps Rath*  
  
Pyro: why don't you just stop writing and spare the pain?  
  
Sheero: . . ;;; cuz I want to write. it makes me feel better.  
  
Pyro: kill someone again.  
  
Sheero: good idea.how about cloud this time?  
  
Pyro: sure.  
  
Cloud: o.o;;; no.  
  
Rath: sorry man.*pats cloud on the back*  
  
Cloud: T.T noooo~o!  
  
Sheero: ppl! Review and tell me what I should do next! . Although the dragon tribe will be mentioned next chappie.  
  
Next chappie: (this way I don't have to write it out)  
  
1. Dragon tribe finds out Rath lives 2. Kharl torments Rath 3. Rath gets pissed off again 4. Cesia, Rune, and Thatz go forth to find Rath 5. *insert your idea here.review to tell me* 


	3. Kharl's question and Dragon's joy

A reason to live  
Ch 3  
  
~Rath's POV~  
  
Grumbling to myself I lean against the door waiting for someone to let me out. I can't believe that Alchemist! Treating me like that! Like he owns me!!! I'm no ones puppet... If I want to die then he should let me die, he shouldn't be treating me like something he owns and can control.  
  
Suddenly hating my life again I use my nail to scrape the surface of my wrists. It feels wonderful, the slight pain raking across my skin. It makes me feel like I have some control over my destiny. That I'm not something that others toy around with, that I don't always have to be following what others tell me to do.  
  
My nail slowly cuts me deeper, not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause me pain. Before I could do any more damage to myself the door I was leaning against was opened roughly, causing me to fall backwards and into the hall way onto someone's feet. Looking up I see that I was that tri- colored midget of a minion that served Kharl.  
  
I growl at him, but he pays me no mind and says unemotionally, "Lord Kharl wants to talk to you."  
  
Finally! Sheesh, the bastard demon keeps me locked up for the longest amount of time... growling mentally I visualized all the different ways that I was going to kill him.  
  
~Kharl's POV~  
  
Sinistora was still sitting peacefully at my feet, waiting for something to entertain himself with. I smirked, keeping my eyes on the door. Don't worry my pet, something amusing WILL come.  
  
At that instant the door I was staring at was kicked down and my black haired demon stomped his way into the room, leaving a stunned Garfaky behind him.  
  
"I see you have yet to cool down, Rath." I say calmly at him, I was in- between smirking and smiling. I really was pleased to see him again. After all... he is mine.  
  
Rath growls at me, like a dog, I thought. He really is more like Illuser than he thinks he is. Sinistora looks up from its resting place and glares at Rath, none to happy that he was interrupted in his daydreaming.  
  
"Let me leave you bastard!" Rath yells at me. I smirk and simply reply, "No."  
  
Garfacky sighed behind Rath realizing that this argument was going to last a LO~ONG time. He probably left to go clean up somewhere. This left me virtually alone with Rath. Not like I was complaining, of course.  
  
The black haired demon/dragon snarled animalistaclly, and took a few steps closer to me. "You damn demon! You think that you can control my life?! I'm not yours to toy with!"  
  
Sinistora sits up ready to protect me if Rath tried to make any sudden movements.  
  
I chuckle, "Of course your not mine to toy with, but you are mine."  
  
Rath seemed to be taken back as he promptly shut up and looked at his feet. I wondered vaguely what he was thinking about.  
  
"All I want to know is, why you wanted to kill yourself, or why you still do?" I said to him, my voice calm and gentle. Anything that was going to hurt my demon deserved to die.  
  
** At the dragon castle **  
  
~Cesia's POV~  
  
I still don't beilive it. Rath killed himself. He didn't even want to talk to me about it. I thought he trusted me enough to at least be able to talk to me. Crying, I sit on my bed, donated generously by the dragon lord, and cry, Zoma is at my side trying to comfort me, but his words don't help.  
  
The others in the castle are depressed as well. The queen for instance, has once again locked herself in her room, refusing to come out.  
  
The other knights haven't taken it too well either. I've seen Rune in the hall ways form time to time crying on Thatz's shoulder. They're probably taking it very hard also, having been with Rath for the longest time. I didn't know that Rath was hurting so much. If I did know I would have done something about it.  
  
Silently I get up, after I reassure Zoma that I was okay and that I was just going out to consoult Delte. I can tell that Zoma is afraid for me, but I wouldn't do anything that might make the dragon tribe pained. Nothing like what Rath did.  
  
Walking down the hall in the errie silence, I could vaguely hear the dragon lord speaking to Ruewalk about the passed events. What they would do now, it was reviled to us at the funeral for Rath that he was the dragon lords hier. If Rath was dead then the dragons where doomed.  
  
Knocking lightly on Delte's door I waited for a response.  
  
"Come in." an oddly cheery voice responded.  
  
Curiously I opened to door, looking in, wondering why Delte could be so happy at such a sad time. "Why are you so cheerful?" I questioned my new found friend.  
  
"Come here and I'll show you!" she answered in the same cheery tone.  
  
Walking closer I saw that she was doing a tarot reading. Gazing at it I questioned her about what It said.  
  
Smiling she responded, "I'm glad you asked. You see, I did a reading as to find out the location of a suitable heir to the Dragon Tribe and guess what?!"  
  
"What?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Rath is alive! I'm not sure how but he is alive. My cards never lie. It says that he lies somewhere in Arnias." She says completely perky.  
  
My eyes widen and I rush out of the room with the good news. Almost hitting Thatz I tell him all that Delte told me. He was filled, it seemed, with the same excitement and ran off to inform the dragon lord.  
  
Only one thing crossed my mind then, how was Rath alive? He cut open his throat, right?  
  
My thoughts where discarded as a bouncing Rune tackled me and questioned if what Thatz said was true. I confermed it for him and he squeeled with delight. Personally this was scaring the shit out of me seeing an elf acting like a scool girl, but, hey...  
  
"We have to go and find him!" he says cheerfully.  
  
I nodded and we left to go get permission from to dragon lord.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Sheero: yay! I updated! ^-^ review and I shall write more! (over the next week) *hands out cookies to those who have reviewed* 


End file.
